Bassanio Roccio
Known Information In Life Born to house Roccio, Bassanio enjoyed the life of a noble merchant of Dace. He spent more time in the ports of other countries than his own. Something of a long-lost family member, it was not uncommon after coming home from a particularly long outage for there to be a temporary confusion as to his identity. Having been a man of appearances, Bassanio dealt primarily in aboveboard commerce, however those in dire need of an unusual product often came to “the man who can reach across the sea”. An extravagant individual, Bassanio enjoyed the aesthetic aspects of life; be the found on canvas, cloth, or flesh. As Bassanio's hunger grew, Dace's social scene buzzed alive with both satisfied and newly-curious suitors. Meanwhile those that didn't appreciate his endeavors, scorned cuckolds and furious fathers, attempted to tarnish his good name. Bassanio's returning home often was proceeded by stories of his exploits. One story that stood the test of time, spoke of a prince’s life debt. It stated that Bassanio saved the prince's life from a would be poisoner via an accidental striking of a cup from the prince’s hand. Another tale told of Bassanio finding himself entrapped in an alley by his curiosity and seven thugs- escaping only by means of a silk scarf. Likely due to his trading experiences, Bassanio had been known to show a passing curiosity of foreign cultures. Over time he had accrued an encyclopedic collection of useless facts and, with it, a handful of trinkets and games. During his last landfall, Bassanio gained the association of world renowned theatrician, Zaffiro da Paradosso. When not in the custom house or the courthouse, he was found among the audience or even behind the curtains of one of Zaffiro's plays. Though little official record is found of Bassanio’s death, by his own account he suffered a violent death during a festival ball held by one Antounio de Conti. On Returning Bassanio returned the fourth month of the ninth year to Port Frey with his escort in hand; the famed assassin Stradvarius. While he has denied knowing the details of Strahda’s profession, when pressed he has been heard saying, “one can never be too careful with as much success as a man of my stature has obtained,” Integration into life on Tear was initially difficult at best for Bassanio. Though he has been reunited with his house, he was not accustomed to partaking in such savageries as hunting or engaging the villainies of the land. Bassanio instead focused on re-establishing his connections to the outside world and thus his trade routes. On the seventh month of the ninth year, Bassanio found himself in the small town of Solace, where he competed in the Triskelion games. Bassanio proved himself a more-than-formidable combatant during the grand melee, claiming victory through wit after defeating the formidable Prexiel. What follows is Bassanio's accounts of the results, "Understanding the necessity of maintaining hope in such trying times, Bassanio allowed Prexiel to reclaim his honor and stood aside from the victor's podium." The following months brought with them the return of a young lady who Bassanio apparently knew in life, Katerina de Luca. Either because of Katerina or due to some other circumstance, Bassanio's attention showed a marked shift from his business to the well-being of the citizens of Tear. The two have often been seen in comfortable company, working together to the benefit of Port Frey and its townsfolk. Bassanio has been observed jumping to the defense of abused villagers and even associating with ranking effendal on good terms. Recently, a book revealing that Bassanio had been busy among the return has taken the literary world by storm. Supposedly dictated by a damsel rescued by the dacian, the story tells of dangerous swashbuckling, a vile pirate lord, and heart-throbbing romance. See The Daring Adventures of Lord Roccio. Allies * Zaffiro di Paradossi * Lady Felicity Roccio de Roccio * Stradivarius * Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio * Katerina de Luca * Mieletassa Eluriel * Folorian * Shakes * Arch Duke Sychariel Enemies Scorned suitors and lost lovers Rumors * Rumor has it Bassanio slew ten...no twenty Nadine Legionaries by merely flashing his smile * Rumor has it Bassanio has countless lovers, but only loves one woman * Rumor has it that Bassanio wears yellow because it is what gives him his 'smooth as butter' abilities * Rumor has it Bassanio loves things with feathers. * Rumor has it Bassanio is working towards importing Dacian soap in bulk to Port Frey * Rumor has it that there have been many who played the role of "Bassanio" over the years, but that the original died at sea just a few years into adulthood. * It is said that he supplies the Chalice Knights with steamy erotica in exchange for information about ongoing political matters. * Rumor has it that hate is an emotion that requires effort Bassanio doesn't deserve. * It is said that he serves at the side of a truly dark lord. * Rumor has it Bassanio died when he proposed to Katerina de Luca, but she turned him down and shoved him into a canal. * Rumor has it, he's trying to single-handedly corrupt the newly returned. * Rumor has it, he is the Bassanio of the misguided ways. * Rumor has it, Bassanio was seen making advances to a certain Vapaaherra. * Rumor has it, he wears colors based on his mood. * Rumor has it, he fights honorably, but only under very specific circumstances. * Rumor has it, he's in love. * "Mister Fancy Dacian" * Rumor has it he has a love/hate relationship with a certain knight. * Rumor has it, Bassanio only wants to be loved. But he puts up an arrogant front in order to protect his heart. * Bassanio is V * Rumor has it that Bassanio has infinite masks underneath his first one, so even if you steal it you can never see his true face. * Bassanio secretly LARPs as a non-masked human named Nemo. * Rumor has it that Bassanio has even been seen courting a feral demon. * Rumor has it, Bassiano discovered he fancys being threatened with a knife by Pippin. * Rumor has it that Bassanio's book about his adventures, is a best seller all across the lands. * Rumor has it, near the winter solstice he goes by BaSanta. * Bassanio's shining smile makes even the most grumpy Effendal smile back. * The fae have confirmed Bassanio may seduce anyone with but a wink. * Rumor has it that Bassanio is indeed one of the most suave returned we have at gatherings and can make anyone feel special with his stories and flirting. * Rumor has it Bassanio knows how to lead troops into battle. where did he learn this skill? * Rumor has it Bassanio secretly wants a shoe on his head rather than a hat * Rumor has it, Bassanio is a secret worshiper of Broom * Rumor has it, Bassanio has a fan club of orphans * I've heard, he accidentally sent two children to their deaths via misunderstanding * Rumor has it, Bassanio is a Grand Master Bone Mage. * Rumor has it, Bassanio prefers the Nadine over the Returned * Did you know his fave music genre is Drum & Bass-anio? Typical. * Rumor has it Bassanio can make friends even with mindless zombies * Rumor has it he is so impeccable with his mouth, even rough exterior mercenaries come at his beck and call * Rumor has it Bassanio tried to seduce the Lady Tremaine but ended up spending the night with her knight instead. Quotes "I would say that I'm all out of f**ks to give, but we all know that's not true" Character Inspirations Dandelion Alexandre Dumas' Works Lord Henry Wotton Soundtrack Bassanio Playlist